Different Worlds
by Hot Shot's girl
Summary: Scar didn't die and now he has taken Lex with him to go to their home world. How will Lex fair? ScarxLex
1. Breathe Slow

**Hot Shot's girl: Okay here is my first AVP fanfiction and all I have to say is that I don't know much about the perdators or aliens, but I do know that I like the movie and I like to write so I'm gonna have fun writing this story and I hope you readers enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it.**

The night porgressed as they watched the queen sink further down into the ever chilling water. There was a gust of chilling cold wind that made Lex lose her balance for a bit. This caused her to grab a tight hold on Scar's arm. It was a natural reflex humans have whenever they lost their balance, to grab a hold of something so not to fall.

Scar turned his head to the human female who had soon wrapped another arm around his. He paid no emotion to it but turn his head to her. She seemed to still not notice what she did until it was too late. After a short while they heard the sound of something else . . . another predator.

They turned, with Lex still holding tightly onto Scar, and saw an elderly predator. Soon they saw even more predators and a large ship. The elder looked at them and saw Lex holding onto Scar. Lex then noticed what she was doing and so quickly let go.

She tried to hide her blushing face, but there was no place for red in a place of white. The elder looked at them both and saw the markings. He then stepped towards Scar and held out a spear of some sort. He held it before Scar's torso and then closed it and handed it to him.

Scar hit his chest and bowed lightly. The elder then turned and left. The other predators began to leave as well. Scar then turned to Lex and looked at her for a long moment. He then looked at the ship and then back at her.

When he moved back to her side again she guessed what he wanted. She then nodded her head as he out his gaze on her again. They then began to step forward on the ship. Lex did not know what was going to happen once she got on the ship, but she knew that once those doors behind her closed there was no going back.

As they stopped to be scanned before six guards Lex let out her breath that she had held when she entered the ship. She was shaking. Clearly everyone could see this. Scar then turned and wiped his finger over the mark he had given her. This reminded her that she had killed aliens.

This reminded her that she was, like him, a warrior. She then gave a faint smile to him, but that soon vanished as the scanner alarms went off. They looked around wondering what was wrong. The guards detected a small alien lifeform in Scar.

Lex didn't know what to do. The predators were growling and roaring as they approached the two. They had pushed Lex out of the way and came and held Scar down. Lex only thought the worst.

"No! don't hurt him!" she cried tired seeing her friends get hurt because of the serpants.

They soon had to hold Lex down for trying to interfere on what they were about to do. One then came up with a sharp object. Lex was ever afraid of what they were about to do to Scar. Her eyes widened as she saw the predator jab the object into Scar's torso.

She then saw it was some kind of shot, but for what she did not know. She then saw Scar try to break free of the two predators', who held him down, grasp, but they held firmly onto him. He then bowed his head in pain. He looked in so much pain.

Lex prayed he'd be okay. The shot would make the chestburster inside him disolve into nothing, but it would pain the reciever. After the alien disolved into nothing most of the pain was over with. The predators soon let go of the two and moved away.

Lex looked at Scar in pain for a bit and then took up her courage and came to him. She knelt down beside him. She did not touch him for she was afraid to. She knew this race was a masculine race and so if they were anything like human men then they would want to be left alone with what ever pain they had.

She could see the pain going away in Scar. She could tell he was getting better. She smiled and shook her head seeing this. Scar then slowly got up.

Lex's eyes followed his movement as he slowly stood up. When he straightened the pain in his body would not let him stay like that for long. The pain made him hunch over a bit. Lex wondered how long he would be like this.

The predators saw they both needed tending to and so took them to the medical bay on the ship. Lex only needed ointments for a couple of burns she recieved from the queen. A couple of yards away she saw they tended to Scar's arm injury that he received right before they returned to the surface. She smiled a bit as she saw the predator doctors looking at a few minor burn marks . . . those he recieved by Weyland.

As she thought of this her smile vanished as she remembered that Scar had killed a couple of her friends. She cast her eyes upon him as he growled a bit as the doctors placed a fast healing, but burning, loction on his wound. She decided to forgive and forget. She was tired of being afraid.

She then got up and walked over to him. She just stood there with her arms crossed as she watched the doctors tend to him. He had most of his armor off so the doctors could see the extent of his injuries. She had never seen him this bare before.

She let out a faint laugh and at that Scar gazed at her. She would have stopped smiling as he gazed at her but she didn't. She wasn't afraid no more . . . especially of him. As the doctor finished and left Scar got up and placed all his armor back on, including his mask.

"Must you hunters always wear your armor?" chuckled Lex a bit.

Scar gave a loud growl as he grabbed her wrist and took her down some halls.

"Jeez, I'm sorry okay," she said as she was flung in a dark room.

She stepped back a bit as Scar came in too and the shut the door behind him. Scar then turned on the lower lights that still barely lit up the room. Lex was a bit uneasy at this but still held her courage high. Scar then moved over to a bed.

Lex looked and saw something lay atop it. Scar placed his hand over it and then away. It was armor, like his, but smaller seemingly to fit her. As lex came over to examine it Scar moved to the side.

Lex ran her hand over the alien armor. It looked like it was her exact fight. Did they make this for her? could they make armor in a matter of hours?

"Did your people make this for me?" she asked.

Scar just gave a small nod like he usually does. Lex now felt like a true warrior. Now she had her own armor, but could she wear it? she lifted the breastplate and found it was at a decent weight.

"Well whatdaya know," she smiled. "I may actually be able to wear this."

Scar then pointed to his breastplate and then to her. Lex looked at the breastplate in her arms and said-

"What? . . . do you want me to wear this?"

Scar inclined his head signaling 'yes'. Lex looked around and saw there was no changing rooms. She then looked at Scar and said-

"Am I sapposed to change now?"

Scar just stood there gazing at her with an unseen emotion. Lex didn't really much like this, but did she have a choice? what were to happen if she were to say no? Lex had no choice but to abide by him.

She placed the armor down and then began to undress. Scar just starred at her not moving, not even making a sound. When she readied to put her armor on she starred at it for a long time. She knew nothing about armor and especially how to put it on . . . but someone in the room did.

She turned her head to him and said with an uneasy voice-

"I don't know how to put the armor on."

She then raised it up a little and said-

"Can-can you help me put it on?"

Scar tilted his head a bit as she asked him the strange, but needed, question. Lex didn't like standing there like that, but she had no other choice. Lex waited patiently for him to respond in any way. Scar stood there a bit gazing at her till he moved to her.

Lex turned her head back around and inhaled a deep breath. She shook a bit as she felt Scar's touch on her bare body, but staightened and tried to show no fear to his touch. Scar then took the armor she held up and helped her put it on. Lex observed which peice of armor he put on her and where he put it.

When Scar had finished placing all the plates on her body he then proceeded on tieing the strings, but Lex quickly grabbed a hold of them and said-

"I can do these myself."

Scar then stood still and let her. Lex tied the knots as tight as she could. There, that should hold them. She noticed how light the armor truly was.

She was glad she could at least walk in it. So is this what it felt like to be a predator? Lex walked around a bit to get the feel of it, but all she felt was the pressing down of the alien armor on her body. She'd have to get used to it. Lex stopped and then looked at herself in the armor.

It was a very good fit. After she had done this for a while it was then she noticed a starring Scar. She smiled as she turned to him and said-

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to make sure it fit perfectly."

Scar then came up to her and yet again gazed at her for a long while.

_Why does he do this?_ thought Lex.

He has been starring at her for a long time now till he looked down and took her hand in his. Lex looked at that and then at him. She wondered why he did these things to her, but soon that thought left her as Scar pulled her along out into the hall again. She was led through another series of halls.

She tried to memorize where they went but couldn't for everything looked the same. They then came to the weaponry room and there Lex gasped as she gazed upon their weaponry. She had seen some of their weapons before, but not all of them. Scar let her comprehend what she was seeing till he continued.

He let go of her and moved over to some weapons. He took a hold of a wrist blade, or so it looked like and grabbed her arm and put it on her. Lex gazed at it for a while till two sharp, long blades burst forth from it. It made her jump a litle but she soon regained control over herself and straightened.

Scar then showed her many other weapons including the wrist bomb. She had not wanted Scar to place that on her so he gave a growl and moved on. She was given many other weapons and felt safe and secure with all the hunters around her. She had all these weapons on her, but never really knew how to use them properly.

As she swung her wrist blades around a bit she smiled as she held them up to her face. Their sharp silver gow reflecting off her face. She then turned to Scar and said-

"Will you teach me how to master these?"

Scar gave a solemn nod and Lex's smile widened. She then looked at her weapons again and thought to herself. It may take a while to get used to the predators' ways but she'd have to adapt if she was to live in their world. All she'd have to do was breathe slow.


	2. A Warrior's Heart

**Hot Shot's girl: Just like last time. I do not know a whole lot about the ways of the yautja and stuff, but I'm still going to be writing this story as best as I can cause I loved AVP. Also I have read about some of the ways of the yautja and I find them really complicated and so I'm just going to add a few of their true ways in my story, but some of the stuff I'll just be making up so I still hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it.**

Lex didn't know much about anything, but she knew she was going to have to learn everything about them since she was going to spend the rest of her life with the predators. And so she tried her best to learn what ever they tried to teach her. Scar trained her in battle while the other predators taught her about their alphabet and how to write in their language so they could communicate with one another. Lex learned quick their alphabet and soon she was able to communicate with the predators by writing something down.

She was glad that she finally understood them for once. She had been on the ship for a long time now and wondered when the predators would reach their planet, but she was kept well on her feet as she waited. She had training with Scar, studying their writing and ways, and alien engineeering studies so that one day she'd be able to perhaps fly a ship like this. The predators treated her like any other predator student, but she was held high above the otherd for she was marked a warrior.

Every day that passed things seemed to get a little harder on Lex. She had learned much from her studies, but there was still much more to learn. She had pretty much learned all of their weaponry from Scar. From the wrist blades to an energy flechette that she found as a good disarming weapon. So far her favorite weapon was the weapon that she first held . . . a combi stick or a spear to her. She loved all the weapons that they used.

Most of the weapons they used were for close up combat which she didn't at all like too much. She would rather be far off if ever she were to fight someone for she knew she lacked strength and they used their strength a lot in battle. With all the weapons she fought with she only found there were many more to fight with. The predators had many weapons, but there were some weapons that she had trouble with like a smart disc.

She was afraid to catch it for she feared it slicing her hand off and she found out that if you don't catch it a certain way and hold your arm out at a certain distance then it just might. She had learned many ways of hunting from the predators. She didn't really like hunting all that much but that was their ways and she had to abide by them. For in her studies she read that if you did not follow their ways then you could be banished or hunted down and killed.

Soon Lex's studies got longer and harder and also her trainings with Scar. He espected so much from her, but she couldn't do many things that the predators could and he just had to know that. She was never going to be as strong or as big as they for she was just a human. At times she wondered why she ever came with Scar.

She thought that perhaps it was the spur of the moment and at that moment she felt she had no other choice and it was what Scar wanted. Sometimes she felt as if she couldn't think on her own, but all that had to stop as her trainings with Scar pushed her too far. Scar had pushed her over her human limit and she had enough. Before all this she would have never stood up against him, but spending more time with the hunters had began to change her attitudes and own ways.

As she trained with Scar he had tried to make her get a certain move right, but she was never at the right angle and her body was never positioned the right way, and she never held her weapon correctly and never jumped high enough to make the move effective in combat. After about ten tiring tries Lex cracked and no longer wanted to perfect the move. She wanted to stop and stop now.

"I tried, but I can't get the move down alright?!" she cried as she grew angry at being pushed to do something she couldn't do.

Scar just held his spear that he recieved from the eldar predator (Which she found was called a Nagita staff.) up and shook it in her face a bit. Lex got mad again and was not afraid to yell at him.

"Yea, well I'm sorry I'm not the _ultimate_ warrior like you are!" she snapped at him.

Scar halted his movement as she said this as like he did not know why she said this. Like she did not get his meaning by his movement.

"Look, I am not like you . . . hunters! I am a human. I get tired and thirsty and sick!"

She looked into Scar's visor, but saw nothing but darkness and emotionlessness. She sighed heavily and said-

"There are some things us humans can't do like you hunters can. I'm sorry, but that's just the way it is."

After she said that she turned her back to Scar and began walking away. Lex took some steps away from the ever starring Scar and began lightening her load by taking off all her weapons and leting them fell to the floor with a loud 'clang!' When Lex proceeded to take off her wrist blades she heard the pounding of Scar's staff hitting the hard floor and him letting out a loud roar with a long growl trailing after. This immediately caught Lex's attention.

She turned to see Scar tightly gripping the Nagita staff. His growl still continued as Lex gazed at him. At this point Lex wished she could speak and understand their language for ever she was confused by them. She could tell she had gotten Scar a bit mad, but why?

Was it because she had given up on her training? He then did something she had not espected . . . Scar attacked Lex. He swung his staff swiftly at her nearly slicing her face, but she quickly took out her blades and blocked the hit. She was surprised. Did he want to kill her just cause she had quit?

Why was he doing this? Was it against the law to quit or something? It had only been five days since she started training. She couldn't possibly win a fight against Scar.

Before Lex knew it Scar had pinned her on the floor holding her down by pressuring her with the nagita staff. Lex stilled tried to fight though by pushing up on the staff, but his strength overwhelmed her and she tried in vain. Her body struggled to get free from under his, but Scar pressed his weight on her and kept her from kicking or kneeing him by squeezing his thighs together on her legs. Now she could only move her head.

Lex knew she had lost, but she still continued to try and pry him off her. Scar did not continue to press down on her any longer. He just lay there in that position. Lex was too made to wonder why.

As Lex pushed up against the staff Scar moved his hands on the staff till they were firmly over her hands so she couldn't let go. Now Lex tried to take her hands back but Scar's grip was too tight for her to move. Lex was about to cry out 'let go of me!' But Scar had beaten her to it.

"This staff is not mine, but ours. We are warriors. We are one!" he said catching Lex off guard.

Lex was speechless. Scar spoke and she had nothing to say. Her mouth was wide open as he did this. She was shocked and surprised. Scar then stood up pulling her up with him. Lex could barely stand after their struggle so she was a bit wobbly.

Scar just waited for her to regain her balance. When she had straightened Scar starred at her for a moment before he held up the staff before her.

Lex looked at the out held staff before her only a second before she grasp it as well and gazed at Scar with stronger eyes. It was then and there she saw emotion through Scar's mask. She saw his respect for her grow. He never wanted her to give up for he never gave up on her.

"Warrior," said Lex boldly as Scar looked a her hand grasp the staff and then look into her stronger eyes.

They continued their training for the day and Lex improved a lot. Though Scar never spoke again to Lex she had never understood him better. Every move he made, every gesture he gave, she knew there were a thousand words in what he did and she could understand him. Each day she spent with him she began to understand him more.

This was a big adjustment to Lex, but she would take courage and try as hard as she could to adjust to their ways. Spending more days with the hunters, or Yautja as she read what they were called, she began to pick up some of their behaviors like she was more tough and began to enjoy hunting almost as much as they did. She knew living with them would change her life but her own ways began to change. They weren't for the worst, but they were what she needed to adjust perfectly to live with the predators.

Each day that passed she began to grow more and more accustomed to their ways. She began to understand. It didn't take long to study their language anymore or their engineering. This was her new home now and she was adapting.

Her battling skills grew and she began to become the warrior she was marked. All could see she was improving and so did she. Scar even noticed. He was somewhat proud of her, even though he didn't show it, he was.

Even if she had gotten a move wrong Scar would help her and correct it. The moves that she had troubles with were the moves where her arm had to be so high or out or low, or her body needed to be turned at a certain angle to adjust the damage result of the move when used. When ever she would not get it right Scar would guide her body to perfection. Soon she would perfect her moves.

There were even certain ways to hold certrain weapons. These she would, occaisonly, mess up on, but Scar was always there to correct her. She was glad he trained her cause she would have no other. She just wanted him.

As she spent more time with him she began to notice things about him she hadn't before, like that he was a bit easier on her than on other ones that wanted to spar with him, and also that he was more gentle with her. She had noticed it before, but his touch was softer on her since they first met. With others of his own kind he'd be rougher with, but not with her. He seemed to grow more kinder to her through time.

Lex had wondered why he did this to her. Was it because she was a human and a female? Was it because she had saved his life more than once when they fought together in the pyramid? She had a feeling she knew why but it couldn't be that.

It had to be something else. She still had a bit more to learn about the yautja, but this she knew she was probably certain. They wouldn't go easy on her just cause . . . she didn't really want to think of that for she knew it was probably not true . . . but she still wondered and had that strange feeling it was true. She then decided to not trust her feelings but her knowledge of them and so that is what she would go on.

Lex had also noticed things about herself as well. She had noticed herself starring at Scar just as much as he does to her. She had also noticed that she would, intentually, get moves and techniques wrong so Scar would come to her and guide her to correction. She smiled as she continued to do this, but did she do it just to annoy Scar or to feel his touch . . . was it something more?

She had begun to grow more comfortable about them especially Scar . . . a little too comfortable. In her eyes he was no longer an alien but almost like a human being like herself. Sure he was a bit different, but she placed only him in that category. Was it because he had saved her life more than once or was it because she knew him the most?

Why had she begun to feel this way around him? Why had she longed to spend more time with him than just in training? Why does she shutter every time she felt the sudden sensation of his touch? Is she sapposed to feel this way?

It had been two weeks since Lex had been with the predators on their ship. She had wondered when they'd arrive at the predators' home planet. When she asked they only told her 'soon'. Staying on their ship was fine, but it grew boring after a while. They had pretty much taught her all they could.

So on the fourteenth day Lex trained with Scar. No one could tell that she once did not know how to fight. She had beaten three yautja already, since she had been there, but she could not defeat Scar. Lex was a skilled warrior now.

Not the best, but those skills could save her life sometime in the future. The best weapon Lex could fight with was her combi stick. Lex was very swift in many ways. None could match her speed no mater how hard they tried, for she was smaller and slimmer than the predators.

She didn't have all that muscle to carry around to slow her. She had gained muscle with them, but she would never get as big or as strong as they. But no matter how quick she was in any way Scar was never worried by it.

Lex took her combi stick and swung it at Scar, but Scar dodged it and attacked her with his wrist blades, but she dodged behind him and prepared to attack his back. Scar dodged again causing Lex to stumble forward open to attacks. It was then Lex was caught in the tight embrace of Scar's arms and then lifted off the floor. Lex struggled to get free but found she couldn't.

She then began to laugh as she gave up saying-

"Alright. You won again."

As Scar just about let go of her a loud 'BOOM!' was heard and the whole ship shook greatly. Scar then braced himself for the shock and turbulence and held tightly onto Lex. Lex was shaken up a bit at the sudden burst but being held by Scar she knew she was safe. Soon the shock stopped and Lex and Scar looked around to see what had happened.

"What was that?" asked Lex hearing the alarms going off.

Scar seemed to know as he let go of her and immediately ran off.

"Scar!" Lex called out seeing him vanish out in the hall.

With out a moment to spare Lex ran after him and found all heading to the weapon and armory room. What was going on? was someone or something attacking them? It was there she found Scar preparing himself for battle.

"What is going on?!" Lex demanded to know.

Scar then pointed to a window that shown a large ship preparing to fire and board their ship.

"Oh my god!" gasped Lex as she gazed at it.

Scar then took a hold of her arm and prepared her for battle. He placed all the weapons she had practiced with on her and then some she hadn't. One was the wrist bomb, but Lex did not want it.

"NO!" she said shoving it away and escaping Scar's grasp.

Scar just looked at her for a moment and growled as he too her arm again and placed it on her. Lex didn't want it, but it was the way of a warrior. Just as Scar finished he took out the nagita staff and held it before Lex. Lex grasp it as she said-

"Warrior."

Just then the attackers boarded. Lex and Scar looked in that direction and so readied to fight. As all were finished they ran out to meet the intruders. Lex just about ran out with them but was stopped by the firm familiar grip of Scar on her arm.

Lex turned to see Scar holding a mask in his hands. It was for her. Lex had never worn one before but would not miss the chance to. Scar came to her and placed the perfectly fiting mask on her.

Now she was ready for battle. Lex gazed at Scar for a moment in her mask till she heard the sound of a battle beginning. She then knew it was time to join the fight. They turned and ran down the halls and found the battle in the docking area.

Scar took out the nagita staff and Lex her combi stick. They glanced at each other one last time and nodded. They then began to fight. The ones they fought were called bad bloods.

They were the evil yautja and hated the ones who followed the law. Lex was a bit afraid of this battle for she was afraid of attacking her own, but once she saw the bad bloods she could tell which was which for they had darker armor than the hunters she was used to so she was able to tell who from who. The first one she fought was a large bad blood. He was tall and strong, but Lex was swift and before he knew it she had gotten to his vulnerable spot . . . his back and she had stabbed him through with her combi stck.

He fell down just as quick as she egaged another bad blood in battle. Both sides were equally skiled, but Scar's people had home field advantage. Lex was still a bit uneasy about fighting with predators for she was still in training and she never knew when she might die. There were some bad bloods that almost killed her and she had to fight with others to stay alive.

One she fought with knocked her combi stick out of her hands and when she tried to use her wrist blades against him he just snapped them off her. He then had shot his blades at her leg and it caused her to fall in pain. The blades had penetrated the flesh of her leg one went clear through and one stuck in her shin bone. She cried out in pain as the blood gushed forth from her wound.

She tried to take out the blade but it only caused her to slice up her hand and make her injury hurt worse. The bad blood looked at his prey wimpering on the floor. Lex tried to get away. It would only be a matter of time till her injury slowed her down.

She was like an injured animal trying in vain to get away from its stalker. Lex crawled in a corner so she would be clear of the battle, but apparently . . . she wouldn't. As she took off her mask to catch her breath she noticed the presance of someone. She looked up to see the bad blood that had injured her.

It looked like it prepared to finish his job. Lex felt vulnerable as she was when the first predator attacked her and readied to kill her, but there was no alien around to gut him. She knew the end was coming as soon as the bad blood brought out his wrist blades. She couldn't even die fighting.

As she readied for the impact she found it never came. She only saw blood splatter on her. She looked up to see a spear stuck through the bad blood's chest. She then looked and saw a roaring Scar on the other side.

This made her face imete a smile as the bad blood fell to the ground lifeless. Scar turned and saw the injured Lex and so took her in his arms. He then ran to find some cover away from enemy fire. When he found it he placed Lex down and looked at her wound.

She had lost much blood and her leg began to change from its natural color. Lex had tears in her eyes from the immense pain but she tried to keep her cries in. Scar then placed a firm grip over her thigh to keep her leg from moving and then with his other hand gripped the blade stuck in her bone. Lex gripped his shoulder and they shared a brief glance at one another.

Lex shook her head and braced herself for the oncoming pain. Scar then pulled it out and Lex threw her head back and cried out in pain, but her cry was lost over the sound of battling. Scar then took his medicomp out and placed it on her wound. Lex tried to control her breathing but ever it pained her.

Scar scanned her and saw that she was fine so far. Lex only gave him the smallest of smiles as a rush of pain shot through her body again. It was there Scar stayed through the battle to watch over and protect her for he knew she could not protect herself as the moment.

She was glad he did for she was in no shape or condition to defend herself. If any bad blood ever got near to where they were . . . well let's just say Scar would only leave her side for a couple of seconds. After the battle was fought and won the bad bloods retreated and Scar took up Lex and came out to see the damage. Scar gently put Lex down as they gazed at all the dead bodies and smoke and ruin.

It was almost too much for Lex to bare, but she did. It was the way of war and she . . . was a warrior.


	3. Lex's New Home

**Hot Shot's girl: Same warning as the last two chapters just so you know. I don't know much about the ways of the yautja and so I'll shall be making some stuff up so yea. Enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it.**

Later Lex read about the bad bloods. She read how they were like pirates of the predators. They ubhored every law they made. Lex now understood things a little better.

Lex's leg was badly wounded so the doctors told her not to stand on it for a long time less she forever more injure it. At least not until they reached the planet. Lex didn't mind too much about that. She didn't mind about missing a couple of days training with Scar for there'd be plenty more times to do so in the future.

She'd have to place an oitment on her wound every day until so though, but that she could do. This never did interrupt her studies though. She could easily study up on their lanuage and engineering. By the time she go to their planet she'd be able to communicate with everyone.

The loction she'd have to apply burned her a bit and it hurt her to move up and apply it. She hated doing it because of that, but she had to deal with it. Every day at a certain time she'd have to apply it and so she grew to hate that time. She wished she could heal faster.

She would often get visits from Scar who would bring the loction for her wounds to her. Sometimes he would even apply the loction to her wound. Lex didn't mind for she thought it better than her doing it herself and wincing as she moved her body to do so. She enjoyed his company.

She would, many a time, write down meesages to him and show it to him. He would not write back though. He would just motion or gesture his response. She didn't mind to much, but did wish he would write to her so she could get his whole meaning.

She wouldn't even mind if he spoke again.

"So why don't you speak anymore?" Lex asked one day as Scar applied the loction to her wound.

Scar said nothing. He just continued applying the loction.

"So you won't make me train harder cause I've missed a few days will you?"

Scar then finished and looked at her. Even through his mask Lex could tell what he was thinking.

"I know, I know. You must think humans are so pathetic and weak right?"

Scar just clicked and got up. He then walked out of her room.

"Good-bye would be nice," mumbled Lex.

Scar only turned to turn off the lights and shut the door. He left Lex in the darkness.

"Oh, that's right . . . my three o'clock nap," she sighed in sarcasm. "How could I forget."

And so, after a couple of hours, she finaly got to sleep. When she awoke she awoke to see light shinning on her, but not the light from the ship. The light came from outside her window. They made it to their planet.

Lex smiled as she attempted to sit up. Surprisingly her leg didn't hurt as bad as it used to. The doctors did say she could walk on it when they came to their planet and they had. She would at least try.

Lex put her leg on the ground and slowly began to walk. There was not as much pain as there was somedays ago. Her walk would have to have a lim in it for a while till it fully healed. Lex managed to walk over to her window and as she gazed out it she saw their civilization.

It was a great one at that. It had buildings almost taller than mountains and their people was a great people. There were statues and great pillars. Arches and monuments of the great and old.

Just starring at it took Lex's breath away.

"Well . . . here is my new home," inhaled Lex.

Then her door opened and in walked four predators. The Eldar and a few feet behind him stood Scar. Ever time Lex saw him a smile would automaticly form on her face.

They all gave her a slight bow, then the four predators came and took her up. They then took her out of the ship and the moment the sun met her face and she inhaled a deep breath of breathable air she found she was not alone. She found there were many other yautja that greeted them home. As the Eldar came out they all silenced as he showed the champions.

Most were confused to see tow warriors or at least an alien as one. The four predators placed Lex down and she tried to stand as straight as she could next to Scar. Scar then took out the nagita staff and let Lex grab it as well. They then held it before the crowd and as all saw it they cheered for the warriors.

Scar then turned to Lex and pounded his chest. Lex turned the gesture. She just hoped she'd fit in well. That day was the start of many things for Lex, but some things she wouldn't like too much.

Scar took Lex on a tour of his home worls and ever she was fascinated. As Lex walked she saw how many people treated her as if one of their own, but higher for they all inclined their heads towards her as they saw her warrior mark. All still starred at her, but when they saw her mark they gained respect for her. Soon all saw her as one of them.

As Lex fell in awe again by the yautja home world she had soon lost track of Scar. She turned and found he was not there.

"Scar?!" she called as she continued to look for him but found him not. "Scar!!!"

All then, at that moment for Lex, lookeded the same. She feared she'd never find her way out of the city. She had completely forgotten she could communicate with them through writing, but soon she remembered. Lex got out something to write with and began to write down a message, buit soon she was alarmed by someone touching her from behind.

Lex turned and almost attacked the person who touched and alarmed her, but saw it was Scar first. As she saw him she exhaled and let all her fears go as she embraced him in a tight hug. She didn't care if they weren't accustomed to this she was just glad she wasn't lost from him. Scar looked around to see everyone starring at them.

He just gave off a low growl telling everyone to get back to their own business. Most of them did as Scar looked down at Lex. Lex then noticed everyone's sideways stares and so let go of Scar.

"Sorry about that," apologized Lex backing up. "I know . . . warriors shouldn't act like that."

Scar just tilted his head a bit to her and then turned to continue the tour. Lex could tell by the way he walked in front of her that he signaled her saying 'keep up'. Lex did. She mostly watched Scar and where he went for she didn't want to get lost again.

After Lex's long tour of the city they at last came to a tal building. Lex couldn't even see the top of the building for it was so high. Scar then led her inside and up the top floor. When she arrived up there she saw the placed was like a penthouse. She could in fact get used to living in their world.

"So I guess since you're a warrior you get all the special treatment huh?" smiled Lex as she gazed at the large and nice penthouse.

It was like a mansion to Lex. It had about five bed rooms and the master bed room was enormous. It also had a training room to practice fighting, and it wasn't even that closed in. It had plent of room to spar.

"So what now?" asked Lex turning to Scar. "Do I just make myself at home?"

Scar just nodded then turned to leave.

"Wait!" said Lex halting Scar. "Will you come back?"

Scar turned and pointed to the training room then tilted his head toward Lex. Lex looked at the training room and then back at Scar and said-

"You'll be back to train me?"

Scar then brought out the nagita staff and Lex smiled and took a hold of it saying-

"Warrioir."

Scar then left her and there she stood in her new home, but even Alexa Woods could get lonely.

**Hot Shot's girl: Sorry it was so short, but the other ones will be longer . . . I hope, but the next chapter something happens that will change Lex's life forever . . . and you'll see what:) Until next time, bye.**


	4. The Law

**Hot Shot's girl: Same ole warning and all, and also this chapter's rules of the predators are totally made up. I do not know if this is really how things go but more or likely it is not. So just making sure that everyone knows that I am making these ways up now. And besides this is fanfiction everyone can do that, but some people are just sore about not getting it 'correctly' so read on and enjoy;D**

The next moring Lex grew hungry and found that the predators had forgooten to give her food, or they have not come over yet and givem some to her. She firgured they would come over soon that day and give her some, but she was hungry now and wanted something to eat, so since she knew a little bit about where to go in the city she decided to head off the market and get some food herself. So she took up her some of her armor so she wouldn't be completely bare, but not that much for she wasn't going into any battle. She looked at her weapons and wondered if she should take them or not.

After a moment of concideration she took her combi stick just in case any one would give her a hard time and for some strange occurance she'd have to defend herself. She then headed off into the marketplace. She walked down the side walk and made her way into the market place. It took her a while to get used to the settings of the new and strange world, but once she found the signs she was good to go.

When she came to the market plaza she was fascinated by all the different kinds of foods, whether they be good or bad. She didn't care. She would gladly try them all. Most of the locals she met were all friendly, well . . . at least the ones that weren't warriors.

The ones that were always seemed to be looking at her while the others ones that weren't treated her like a kind old friend. Many of the merchants she met always gave her something of theirs to try and she enjoyed that. She was glad most of them were freindly for she stayed clear of the warrior ones. She saw many families there buying food and trinkets so their children could enjoy their stay.

Lex knew how to handle yautja money so she had bought a couple things. She bought some fruit and vegetables that were very unlike her worlds, but she knew that at least a couple were good cause she was chowing down on one as she came to another store and looked at its product. She njoyed seeing all kinds of different objects and always wondered what they did. After being there for a couple of hours she figured she could look at one more store and then go back home.

And so she looked at one last store, but as she was given something to try she was aproached by a large yautja warrior. Lex could tell for he had a shadow that blocked out the sun. When she turned to see why he came to her he just came to her shoulder armor and opened her shoulder plate to see nothing but bare skin. Lex found this very odd and strange.

What was that all about? why did he do that? was the thoughts of Lex and she didn't quite like it at all. She feared she had missed on of her studies of their ways, or this was the part of their ways they didn't tell her.

The predator warrior then looked at Lex with uninterpreted emotion and then let out a bit of a loud roar. As he did this Lex looked around and saw he caused several others to look their way and even more check her shoulder plate like that. The first predator didn't like the others doing that to Lex and so pushed them away and roared loudly at them, but they just pushed and roared back. Three others soon joined the fight and soon it became more thean Lex could bare.

She feared that the pushing and roaring at each other would soon get worse so she tried to look for a way out of this, but she was just behind a predator and couldn't exactly move. The five predators then ceased their pushing and decided to settle things by who ever grabs the female first gets her. Lex didn't like the way they all turned and eyed her closely. All then looked at each other and then at her and all at the same time lunged at her to take her for themselves.

Lex tried as hard as she could to get out of the way, but all her ways out were blocked. Then as they all came to her their paths were blocked as someone jumped before her and blocked their clearance for her. As Lex saw who it was she found she couldn't let her breath out any time soon. It was Scar.

He roared at them as he prepared to defend Lex. As Lex continued to back up she was, all of the sudden, pulled away from the fight sceen by three female predators.

"What are you doing?!" jumped Lex as they held onto her tightly.

One then wrote down a message to her and showed it to her. Lex read it.

"Trust me deary, you don't want to get caught in the middle of that," she read.

"What are they doing?" asked Lex glancing at the six predators ready to tear each other's heads off.

"They are fighting over you," wrote another.

"Me . . . why?!" asked Lex.

Just as the females were about to tell her the eldar predator came and stopped the six from fighting. Everything stopped as the eldar stood there glaring at them. He looked at the six warriors and all knew what the law said about this . . . sitiuation. The eldar then turned and began to walk away and all followed him willingly.

Lex was ever confused and knew she didn't have time for the whole situation to be explianed to her. So she ran up to Scar and grabbed his arm and said-

"Wait, Scar what's going on?!"

Scar turned to her and wiped his finger gently across her mark. Lex knew she was a warrior, but not all warriors knew everything. Scar then left her and continued his way. The three female predators then came to her side gazing at the disappearing males.

They then gave her more messages to read-

"Alas that is the way it has to be."

"But what way?!" wrote Lex. "That is what I've been wanting to know!"

They then looked at each other and then decided to tell her.

"Huney . . . if two or more males fight over you, which in your case there is six, then they must fight for you . . . well . . . to the death."

"Oh dear god!" gasped Lex covering her mouth. "But Scar was just defending me from those . . . brutes who were about to rip me apart."

"Or was he?" smiled one with a sly eye.

"Cortla! Can't you see the poor thing's scared her male won't make it!" said one to the other.

She then turned to Lex and then bowed a bit and wrote-

"My name is Florrel and these are my friends Gargteal and, of course, Cortla."

"Well it's nice to meet you but Scar is not my _male_, just to get things straight," wrote Lex.

"Oh really?" smiled Florrel. "I saw the way you two look at each other. That's very rare now-a-days . . . for a couple to love each other before they are marked as mates."

"Wait, what?!" wrote Lex a bit hard.

"Oh yes," started Gargteal. "My mate came to me out of nowhere and chose me to be his mate."

"Do girls have a choice too?" asked Lex.

"Oh heavens no," said Florrel. "Did you world do it that way?"

"Yes," wrote Lex.

At that they let out a series of loud laughs as if Lex's ways were stupid.

"Our ways are better than your ways!" Lex wrote. "At least we don't kill over a . . . mate."

"It doesn't matter anyways," wrote Florrel. "We have too many males in the first place. It won't matter if we lose six more."

Lex couldn't believe these peaople. They were so used to killing they didn't care anymore who dies or not.

"So who ever wins . . . me gets to be my . . . mate?" asked Lex.

"That's the way it goes," said Cortla.

"Man I wish I would have just stayed home," said Lex to herself. "I should have never left earth to begin with!"

"It's okay dear," wrote Gargteal. "Your mate should be decided shortly."

"Why?" asked Lex.

"'Cause fighting never takes long for us," wrote Gargteal as she pointed to their coliseum where they did all their fighting.

"Oh no!" gasped Lex as she started off towards it.

"Wait for us!" said Cortla as they ran after her.

Lex ran straight into the coliseum and saw they had already begun fighting.

"No!" she cried seeing Scar slice and kill some one with his disk blade.

Scar heard her cry and so turned and looked high to see Lex looking down on him in fear of him killing more.

"Oh look at that," said Cortla as she came to Lex's side. "You have four fighting to be your mate now."

Lex had to stop this somehow . . . but how? She looked around for something anything to stop this, but there was nothing. There might have been no_thing_, but there was some_one_. She saw the eldar not to far from them and so ran to him and pleaded with him to make them stop.

"Please Eldar, make them stop. It doesn't have to be this way does it?!" Pleaded Lex.

"No," he wrote firmly. "This is they way of the law."

"Please!" cried Lex one more time.

The eldar then turned away from her and Lex knew there was nothing she could do now. There was no changing his mind. Lex tried to watch but couldn't find it in herself to do so and so she left. Florrel, Cortla, and Gargteal followed her.

They came and saw Lex starring out at the city that went by like any other day. She had her head in her hands and ever she looked frustrated.

"Huney . . . are you alright?" asked Florrel coming to her.

Lex had tears in her eyes for she was tired of living beings dying for stupid causes, but now that stupid cause was her. What kind of a world was this with all these stupid laws? She tried to figure it out, but she couldn't for she was not like them. She did not believe in their ways and now wondered if she ever wanted to . . . but was this the only way to fit in here?

As she thought about this she was soon snapped out of her thoughts as the cries of another dying predator came to her ears. Lex ran to see what was going on and found that two other predaotrs had killed each other and now there was Scar and another predator. They circled each other for a short moment of time till they quickly jabbed at each other with their combi sticks and then tackled each other causing a wrestle on the ground as both struggled to get to their weapons. As they tried pressing their weight on each other Scar was kicked off but because of that he was able to reach him weapon first.

He grabbed his knife and pounced on top the predator warrior and held him down tightly as he prepared to slice his throat and win the fight. The other warrior knew he was defeated and so prepared for death. Before Scar killed him he looked up at the eldar and saw Lex had returned. He could see how distraught and upset about this whole matter she was and he clearly understood for she was not used to his ways, but she agreed to come with him and should have expected different ways then hers witht he hunters . . . perhaps she had thought that they weren't that different . . . maybe they weren't as different as he thought. Lex held her breath in and waited for the final blow . . . she was going to watch . . . she had to.

Scar then looked at the warrior willing to die and then decided this fighting had to stop. There was no need for it. Scar then let go and stood up straight. He gazed at the eldar and waited for his approval.

"This is not the law," said the Eldar pndering what Scar had just done.

"Then kill me . . . father," said Scar not afraid.

Lex wanted to know what was going on but couldn't tell. All she knew was that Scar and the eldar spoke with one another. The eldar looked at Scar, his own son, and said not a word. He knew that if Scar had made up his then mind no one would change it no matter what.

The Eldar then turned to Lex and looked at her for a moment. He knew it was her who changed his son's ways to were it forced him to break the law. He would not have him do this and get killed just because a small human didn't agree with their ways. He then sighed a heavy hard sigh and turned to Scar and said-

"If you do not follow one part of the law then you shall follow the other."

Scar then bowed and hit his chest. He then turned and left. The eldar soon did the same.

"What's going to happen now?" asked Lex.

"Well . . . you're going to get marked now," said Florrel.

"Again?!" wrote Lex turning her face just enough to were all could see her mark on her cheek.

"Oh no, a different mark," wrote Florrel as she lifted Lex's shoulder plate. "This is where they shall mark you."

"Is that why those others looked under my shoulder plate?" asked Lex.

"Yes," replied Cortla.

"You see if there is no mark there then that means you're free to be taken as a mate, but if you have a mark then you have a mate already and no one can lay a hand on you," wrote Gargteal.

"But I don't want a mate!" Lex wrote plainly.

"As long as you live here you'll have to abide by our rules, but don't worry deary . . . you'll get used to them in time," smiled Florrel.

"Yea, they're not really that bad," chuckled Cortla slapping Lex on the back.

But Lex wasn't in the mood to laugh. She hadn't been in that mood at all since the mating incident and now she knew thind were going to just get worse. As Lex stood their the eldar and six guards returned to her. Lex turned and the eldar held in his hand a long hot rod that sort of resembled a brander.

Lex gasped for she knew that was meant for her. Lex turned to look at the females, but found Scar standing next to her.

"Scar?" gasped Lex jumping a bit.

Scar just looked straight ahead and readied for what was to come next. Lex then turned to the eldar again and also readied. The eldar then handed the rod to another predator and he came up to Lex. He opened Lex's shoulder plate and placed the hot rod on that patch of skin just under the choulder plate.

Lex just about bit her lip off cause of the pain. It was worse then the aliens' acid blood, but dealt with it. After they finished with her they then did Scar and Scar only growled a bit. After they were done with Scar the eldar inclined his head to them and then turned and left with the others.

Lex was about to ask 'now what?' but Scar then left her too.

"Scar," she said getting ready to follow him, but the females stopped her.

"No Lex," they wrote. "This is the way it has to be . . . for now."


	5. Ready Or Not

**Hot Shot's girl: Yup . . . just like last time. This is the same warning like the others. I'm sorry this is getting old, but I'm going to keep on doing this so people will understand that I am not smart I am not a genious when it comes to writing fanfics, especialy AVP ones so I make most things up and there is nothing wrong with that at all, but I do enjoy writing them and I enjoy reviews and all. So I hope you all enjoy my stories as much as I enjoy writing them. Thank-you:)**

Gargteal, Cortla, and Florrel took Lex to Florrel's home and there spoke with her about the incident that was occuring right now. They sat her down at one of the tables and gave her something to drink, but as she looked at it she wondered if it was even drinkable. She did not want to disrespect them and so she drank, but found it was like a liquor to yautja. The females figured she could use it.

"How's your drink deary?" asked Florrel.

"It's . . . great," gasped Lex as she tried to hide her tearing eyes from the buring drink that made its way to her stomach.

"Like I was saying," started Gargteal. "Your mate will leave and prepare himself to return to you."

"What, like fight more?" asked Lex. "Haven't they done enough of that?"

"No, not fight, but it is a test for your endurance of how long you two can wait . . . pretty much you," said Gargteal. "He will leave and come back when he decides to. It may takes days or even months."

"Yes, mine came back in three days and now we have our little girl," smiled Cortla.

"Yea, he just came back 'cause he knew you couldn't last that long," mumbled Florrel.

"Ha, ha, very funny," wrote Cortla placing her hands on her hips.

"Your mate will keep a close eye on you, but you won't know where he is till he comes to you," wrote Florrel.

"Yes, when he decides he wants to come back to you then he will," wrote Gargteal.

"Yup, when they come back it will often result in your first and only child," wrote Florrel.

"Wait, what do you mean 'first and only' child?" asked Lex a little nervous about what Florrel had just said.

"Well when they come back to you there is a certain protocal that shall be taken," wrote Gargteal.

"Like what?" asked Lex.

"Well you two shall mate," wrote Gargteal.

At that Lex's thoughts went blank. She didn't know what to think. What was there to think about? She had to mate with an alien!

"Yes, and that will go on for a series of weeks, or perhaps months if the males want," wrote Florrel. "Which very much often gets you your first and only child."

"W-what do you mean?" asked Lex begining to sweat like mad.

"A yautja child is so large and heavy that when they come out they just tear you apart from the inside out," wrote Florrel. "But twins I heard are murder."

"What if . . . if you have more than twins?" asked Lex swallowing hard not really wanting to know.

"It rarly happens, but if so you will die and so will the babies," wrote Florrel.

"Mhm, it's a shame it is," shook Gargteal.

"Can't imagen the poor mother who has to go through such an aweful death," wrote Cortla.

Lex wasn't feeling any better by this and just wanted to run away and never come back, but if what the females said was true then Scar would find her where ever she is. Lex couldn't believe this was happening to her so soon. She thought she would, first, get used to the planet and then find out about all the laws and rules of the planet, but no . . . she was having them thrust upon her way to soon. That is what Lex thought for she wasn't raised like the predators.

She wondered how different they were actualy, but was afraid to find out after the 'mate incident'. After finding out many things that was espected from her. She could not sleep or eat because of what the females told her what she had to do. She also found out that she needed to be 'pruned' and readied for when Scar was to return to her and so Gargteal, Florrel, and Cortla volenteered to help her get ready.

Lex had to go through a series of studies and classes on what was to be espected when her 'mate' would return to her. Many a time she did not want to know, but she had to for it was espected. The females would give her the right bathes and perfumes to get her ready and would show her the right things to wear on 'that day'. She was told many things like what is to happen that day and what she is sapposed to do.

Again . . . she wished she hadn't left her home world. She wasn't figuring on getting married till a couple years later or having children as a matter of fact. She wanted a normal life, but she figured she forfited that right when she went with Scar to his world. Why had she gone?

Why did she trust Scar and go with him only to be thrust by the laws to do as they do? Why had she agreed? Why did she want to go with him? Why just him?

She had no idea why she did many things. Perhaps it was just the spur of the moment or was it? She didn't know, but now she had gotten into something that was way over head and there was nothing she could do about it. She could only, as the others say, wait.

When she would out to buy things many would stay clear of her, but there were some that would check her like the others, but when they found she was taken they just gave a low growl deep in their throats then left her alone. It wasn't long till all knew she was taken and at that she didn't mind to much. At least she didn't have to worry about more senseless fights to kill over. There were very few things she was happy over.

Over that wait she had learned how to fly their ships and so took it in mind to go home, but those thoughts soon left for she knew if she disobeyed their laws then she could either be banished or killed and it would cause disrespect on Scar and she did not want that for him. She wanted him always to be respected . . . always. She didn't know why, but every time she thought of him she would smile. It was probably because she knew him so well.

After all he was the first predator she met and the one she felt the safest around. Even if she couldn't see him looking upon her she still felt as safe as ever. She knew that if someone where to attack her he would be there to protect her, but she figured after all that training of his she didn't need it . . . but perhaps she was wrong for there were predators that were just so huge you had to look right up at them. She just wanted to mind her own business though if ever a situation like that where she had to fight occured.

It had been two months now since Scar had vanished and, like it or not, she wished he'd show himself and get it over with already. When she found herself wishing that she would just hit herself for she did not want that. She wanted to be left alone, but she knew he'd come sooner or later. She was always on high alert because of that.

Florrel said it was a good thing that he stayed away for so long for that means he thinks she could wait that long, if not longer, and that it gives her more time to learn about the mating technique which Lex would rather not know. Predators males were not as different as human males. They had the same parts and all, but of course the predators were larger and stronger and Lex was just a human female and feared things . . . like getting hurt during the process. She never really wanted to think about it, but it was coming and she had to know.

Cortla told her it shouldn't hurt her . . . that much. She just said that a human and a yautja have never been mated before and so no one exactly knew what would happen. All knew that humans were smaller and weaker than they, but none really thought about the two ever mating. The mating they weren't too worried about, but it was concerning the child.

All knew that humans could get pregnant with a yautja child for they were no different than the yautja females, but they just didn't know if they could carry them the full nine months that needed to be carried. The children to get heavy and could cause an early birth because of their weight. This was the most fear of Lex. She feared, if she ever got pregnant, of dyinh because of the weight of the large child.

None knew for sure if she would live through such a rough pregnancy, but all hoped so. They just told her the predator doctors should enjoy wacthing her trimesters and how the child will fit in a small organic lifeform like herself, but none of this ever made Lex feel to happy. She could only kick herself for being so stupid and getting herself into this mess. She wished everything would just go back to the way it is . . .but it couldn't . . . ever.

After the fourth month Lex decided to talk a walk out in the city for she was tired at staying in her home most of the day, for the others said to 'just in case he comes', but Lex is tired of waiting and so wanted some fresh air. It was night and it felt nice and cool through the city. Every now and then she would stop and get something to eat or drink, but soon she herself gre tired and so left to go home. On her way home she felt the presance of someone.

She knew exactly who it was, but she just paid no attention to it and so went back inside to her penthouse. There she put her belongings away and attempted to take off her armor, but a glimpse of something stopped her. The presance was stronger and the glimpse she was sure of. She froze in spot and wished not to turn around, but she knew she had to and so she did.

As she turned to see him . . . Scar she realized how much it felt like the time she was with him in the pyramid. She felt alone, but yet not. She then noticed he was holding the nagita staff and that he was ready to attack, but why she wondered. He didn't espect her to fight him now did he? . . . it wasn't protocal . . . was it?

She wasn't taught that this was going to happen. Why hadn't she listened fully in those classes she was forced to go to. Gargteal did say they could be a little agressive, but not this agressive . . . she wasn't referring to this was she?

"Scar . . . I," stared Lex trying to speak.

But Scar then lunged at her and tackled her to the ground. He then forced the nagita staff on her throat and she began to choke a bit, but she soon pushed against it and kicked him in the side of his rib cage, but it only bruised her knee and caused him to twitch a little to the side. He, again, pressed his weight on her but this time she managed to get her legs free and kick him. She couldn't think of anything at the moment but to fight him off her. Even though he would never she slowly began to fear if she didn't win he might kill her.

They wrestled for a long time on the floor tossing and turning and struggling against each other to defeat the other, but is this what Scar wanted? Lex didn't have time to think as everything seemed to be in quick flashes and blurs. She couldn't remember much that day because of her state of mind that day for she was afraid of the mating, but Scar changed everyhting and wrestled with her like in training. She was ever confused by things but the last thin Lex ever remembered that day was that, somehow, before she knew it, the wrestling had stopped and after that Lex didn't know.

It seemed to her like a dream for she remembered exactly what happened at that moment, but yet . . . she didn't. She couldn't explain it that well but a dream was as close as she got to about what happened between her and Scar that day.


	6. Room For Another?

**Hot Shot's girl: Same thing friends. I'm sorry but this warning will go on in all chapters and maybe in the sequal . . . yes you heard me right I am planning on doing a sequal to this story . . . if you like this story so far and want me to of course, but I'm not telling you what it's about and all, you'll just have to wait. Well just saying that I hope you enjoy this chapter that I made up from thin air as much as I enjoy writing it :)**

"What do you mean you don't remember?" asked Florrel. "You've got to remember something!"

"But I don't," shook Lex.

"Nothing at all?" asked Cortla.

Lex was about to say something as if she remembered, but she then halted herself and shook her head again and said-

"Nope . . . nothing."

"Humans are so strange," wrote Cortla.

"It was like the dream you remember at the moment, but then you forget once you know what happened," said lex.

"Very strange indeed," wrote Gargteal.

"Do you even know where Scar is?" asked Cortla.

Lex was about to say where, but she then remembered that she didn't know. She knew he went somewhere, but where is what she didn't know. So she kept silent.

"Oh you have got to be kinding me!" gasped Florrel spinning on her heels. "She doesn't even know where her own husband is!"

"Well I don't know what he likes to do during the day," shrugged Lex.

"Well you two should know each other through and through!" wrote Florrel.

"Well I don't, I'm sorry," shrugged Lex again.

There was then a silence among them till Florrel decided to communicate again-

"Well at least he'll return to you later on in the day."

"He will?" asked Lex a little afraid of him coming to her again.

"Mhm, they always return to their home after a long day of fighting or chores," wrote Garteal.

"But . . . it's not his home, it's mine," wrote Lex.

"It's both of yours now," wrote Florrel. "Do you humans not live together when married?"

"Well . . . we do, but . . ." started Lex trying to find the right words to write. "We just . . . wait to get a place and not move in all of the sudden. We are a planning race."

"Oh," shook Florrel. "Now wonder why you're inferior."

"Thanks," wrote Lex sarcasticly.

"Your welcome," they giggled.

Lex was glad of their company and, sometimes, helpful advice about things she didn't read about and such. They did have to leave her before the end of the day though for they knew Scar would return soon and that no guests should be in the house during such times. Later on Lex found out that Scar was always off fighting, either training for battle against those who threatened his homeworld, or fighting in those battles. After learning this she feared of him never returning at all and she losing a very good friend and . . . husband.

After two months Lex grew used to the yautja ways and now understood things perfectly clearer. Also the more time she spent with Scar the more she knew him better and why he acted the way he did to certain things or incidents. Scar even began to understand her better as well. He now understood humans better and understood why they did what they did so very much.

Some days Scar would stay home with Lex and allow visitors like Gargteal, Cortla, and Florrel, and on many occasions that came . . . his father/her father-in-law/Eldar. He would come and check up on their marriage and found things right in the places they should be. Scar had followed the laws up to marriage so far and the Eldar wanted to make sure he followed through to the end. He was also glad that Lex willing followed the law and so as long as she did this she would be a fine daughter-in-law just like any other yautja female.

Scar would still train Lex in the way of war, but when she wanted to go out and get things from the markets he would not let her. After the third month he didn't let her do many things she wanted to do. Of course he allowed visits, but her going outside was out of the question and he even stopped his daily training with her. Lex wondered why he did this.

Did he not want her to do anything or what? At that she was clueless. She wanted answers, but so far she couldn't figure him out. She couldn't tell why he wouldn't let her do many things. Was this the way of being a yautja wife?

If that was the case then she would get very bored very easily. She tried asking the girls, but they weren't to sure of Scar's ways either. They always thought he was so quiet and so he was very hard to figure out at times. During this time all feared none would be able to figure why he did what he did.

One day Scar was called to battle and she prepared to go, but before he left their home Lex came and demanded to go, but Scar bid her not to.

"But why can't I?" asked Lex. "I am a warrior am I not? If so then why can't I fight? It is accustomed isn't it?"

Scar just starred at her for a moment then tilted his head and turned to leave.

"Wait!" said Lex following him. "I am going with you whether you like it or not. If I am a warrior then I am to fight!"

As soon as Lex got into 'I can't stand this place anymore' Scar turned and placed his hand on her belly signaling her to stop.

"But why?!" asked Lex. "All I want to know is why!"

Scar slowing turned his gaze to hers and when he did he turned and left her. Lex stood their in the door way just wondering why she couldn't go. She wanted to go. It was the law to go if you were a warrior.

What could keep her home? What 'other' part of the law did she miss. None could tell her but Scar, but at the moment she couldn't tell one thing from the other and she got very frustrated. She wanted to know about things, but what was it?

"I read the law over and over again, but I just don't understand why I am being left out of battles and training," wrote Lex. "I am a warrior and warriors are sapposed to fight right?"

"Well yes, but you are the first female warrior and so it may have changed for you just a bit," wrote Cortla.

"But how?!" asked Lex. "That is all I want to know, that is all!"

"Well part of the law states that if any female yautja become pregnant then they are to stay home till the child is ready to be born," wrote Gargteal. "You could, perhaps, be pregnant Lex."

At that Lex wondered and the more she pondered on this the more she feared it was true. She remembered Scar stopping her from coming with him, or was he stopping her . . . perhaps he was trying to tell her she was with . . . child.

"Lex is there something wrong?" asked Florrel seeing her scared face.

Lex then turned to her friends and wrote-

"When I tried to go to battle with Scar once I asked him why I couldn't go and he placed his hand on my stomach as if to stop me, I thought, but do you think he was trying to tell me . . .?"

"I would have to say so," wrote Florrel. "You said yourself that he communicates with body language and if he wanted to stop you from coming with him you would be bolted to the wall or something."

"No," gasped Lex placing her hand on her face as she began to shake. "No . . . no!"

"Like I said," wrote Florrel. "It does often result in your first and only child."

"Oh look," smiled Cortla. "She's shaking . . . you'd think she's scared."

But when she looked at her two freinds they all starred at her with hard glares.

"Oh . . . she is," said Cortla shuting up.

"W-what am I going to do?" gasped Lex. "I don't know anything about this."

"No one ever does deary," comforted Gargteal patting her on the back. "You should be just fine."

"Yea, you don't even know if you are with child . . . but more or likely you are," smiled Cortla.

"You guys are making me feel so much better," smiled Lex sarcasticly as she rolled her eyes.

And so after talking a while the girls were determined to find out if Lex was indeed with child and so they took her to a doctor where they waited patiently to find out.

"Well . . . is she?" they smiled.

"Yes, she is," said the doctor as he handed them the results.

As Lex looked at them she had, out of nowhere, fainted.

"I exspected that from a human," smiled the doctor.

"Will she be alright doctor?" asked Cortla.

"She should be, but I want to see her every month just incase things go wrong," he said.

"We'll make sure," they said as they picked up their friend and headed back home with her.

After that day when Scar returned and the girls left Lex lay in bed feeling a bit sick from that days 'excitement'. Scar then came and sat by her side and began to run his hand over her belly just starring at her. Lex knew he must have known for a while and so looked at him and asked him-

"Scar . . . am I pregnant?"

Scar looked at her and shook his head to her. Lex turned her head as tears began to show in her eyes. She couldn't help but cry for from what she heard from children they weren't to pleasent having. She feared for her life.

Scar saw this and so turned her head to his and began wipping away her tears. He then put his forhead on hers letting her know that everything was going to be alright. This made Lex smile knowing how much he cared. She then shook her head in agreement as more tears streamed down her sad face.

"Yes," she smiled as they embraced each other to comfort each other. "We'll get through this together . . . somehow."


	7. Carrying A Child

**Hot Shot's girl: I know you guys are getting tired of this, but I'm going to keep on tellin' ya that I am just making most of this stuff up and that I don't know much about the yautja and stuff, but I am gonna enjoy writing this and I just hope you all enjoy reading it :)**

Lex had to go to the doctor every month to check and see how the child was progressing. They said she was about two months along and that the child was concieved probably around the time that Scar returned to her. They said that was the usual case there and so she wasn't worried to much, but she was worried about the child coming to soon and killing the both of them. At first Lex just wanted to live through the pregnancy not caring if her child would make it or not, but as the mnths passed she began to grow attached to her unborn child.

She didn't know if it was a boy or girl and so wished to know, but the doctors would not tell her. They knew what sex it was, but they decided not to tell either parent. This frustrated Lex a little for she heard that a boy was rougher and bigger and so wanted to know if her child was a boy or girl just incase something went wrong. She was relieved to find out that she was not having twins for they said if she did have twins it would probably kill her and the babies.

Gargteal, Florrel, and Cortla would often visit her when Scar was away and check on her. They would share secrets about carrying children and how to make it easier to have them. They told Lex many things like they begin to get big at at least five months into the pregnancy, but when they told that to Lex they found she was already getting at just three months.

"Huh, must be because you're a human," wrote Florrel.

"Must be," wrote Lex as she sat down on her couch. "Well at least it's not that big."

"Huney . . . you haven't seen nothing yet," wrote Florrel. "When you're about ready to give birth you'll be so big that you can't sit down."

"Great," sighed Lex. "I agreed coming to this planet and being trained as a warrior and then getting married . . . now . . . I'm especting my first, oh and can't forget . . . my 'only'."

At that all let out a couple of laughs, but then they quickly ceased.

"I hope all goes well when it comes time to have the child," wrote Gargteal concerned about Lex's well being.

"Yea," sighed Lex rubbing her belly a little. "I wish I could know what the baby is."

"Why is that?" asked Cortla.

"Well you know," started Lex. "You said boys are bigger and rougher to have then girls so I want to know how much I have to prepare for the baby. If it is a girl then I don't have that much to worry about, but . . ."

"Aye, if it is a boy then you are going to be in a world of pain," wrote Gargteal.

"I am going to child bearing classes, but I just want to know how many times I have to go to them to be ready for the child," wrote Lex.

"I'd go all the time just incase," wrote Florrel. "No yautja female really knows what their child is till the day it is born."

"Is this another part of the law that I missed?" asked Lex.

"No," said Florrel. "We just like surprises that's all."

"Well I'm not much of a surprise person," sighed Lex laying down on her couch. "I never have been ever since I was a little girl and dad came dressed as Santa . . . you don't want to know what happened afterwards believe me."

"All we're saying is that we're here for you Lex," said Florrel. "We'll always be here for you."

Lex then sat up and smiled at her friends and wrote-

"Thanks . . . all of you. I'm truly glad to have friends as good as you here with me to help me out."

"Well huney," started Gargteal. "You're gonna need it."

And so every week they would check on Lex and see how things were going. On the fifth month Scar was called to battle and so would not be back for months. Lex only wished that he'd be there when she had their child, but by the way their battles were going he wouldn't be. So now all she had was her friends.

Since she was not allowed to leave the house the girls would bring her gifts and let Lex pick out clothing for her child and toys and such. She enjoyed their company so much, but when they had to leave she feared of them leaving one time and her going into labor to where she wouldn't know what to do, but they told what to do just incase such a thing happened. Her classes helped her out too. It taught her how to stay calm incase her child came early or how to contact a doctor when the time came.

Every month that passed Lex got a little bigger. On the seventh month is when she really feared of having the child too early. She was as large as a normal mother with a normal child of about nine months along. The doctors told Lex that it was a good possiblility of her having the child early for she would soon run out of room for the child to grow. She feared that too many complications would happen when time came to have it.

The seventh month those days went slowly by and after the longest time, it seemed to Lex, came the eighth month and this made Lex glad for at least she carried the child for that long. Lex grew more afraid though for her unborn child for she knew she had run out of room with what she looked like now. She looked as if she was about to give birth to triplets. She was too large for comfort and so that month she didn't sleep peacefully at all.

Her moods went crazy all the time and when her child kicked it felt as if someone had thrown a rock at her from the inside. She knew it wasn't going to be easy carrying a yautja child, but why this hard? The girls told her thing like this would happen and so did her child bearing classes. Her nights grew worse as the child began to kick none stop.

That happened one day where the child would not stop kicking her and she would barely stand it. When it stopped it was a blessing to Lex. She would go to the doctor and they would check on the child's movements and such, but when Lex had to lay down she could barely breathe. Her child was so heavy it took her breath away . . . literally. Her doctor did say that he was fascinated on how far she had carried the child.

He hadn't espected on her carrying her child for barely six months. Lex felt a little better at hearing that, but the doctor still didn't believe she could make it to the ninth and final month, but she had surprised him so far and so maybe she could. After she returned from the doctor she was greeted by Gargteal, Cortla, and Florrel. It was their daily check up on her for they too believed she couldn't make it to the ninth month. Lex was glad that she at least made it to the eighth month.

"So do you think you could make it to the ninth month?" asked Cortla.

"Well I hope so, but then again I hope not for I can't wait to give birth to this child so I can actualy see my feet again," smiled Lex.

"I see . . . what you mean," wrote Cortla looking at her oversize belly. "Humans are so small."

"You don't think I know," smiled Lex.

"So you have learned something at child bearing classes," smiled Florrel.

They all let out a bunch of laughs at that as Lex said-

"I have been in this house way too long."

"You got that right deary," smiled Florrel. "But it will all be over with soon enough."

"Yes . . . I know," smiled Lex.

As they all spoke about children and such Lex let out a yelp of a cry.

"What was that Lex?" asked Florrel everyone was caught off guard.

"Felt like someone just stabbedme," said Lex standing up and holding her bell, but then it came again. "OW!"

"Do you think the child's kicking harder?" asked Cortla.

But then Lex nearly collasped and all knew that the child was not kicking hard enough to cause her that much pain. Gargteal came and helped her up, but soon another pain came to her.

"I think she's having the child!" said Gargteal helping Lex stand up right.

Lex then cried out again and so all agreed with Gargteal.

"I think you're right!" said Florrel as they came and helped her.

And so they got Lex to the doctor and indeed it was time for her child to come into the world.


	8. Parenthood

**Hot Shot's girl: Here's the same warning peeps. I am making this completely up 'cause I really don't know that much about the yautja and their ways and so I have made up some of their 'ways' and such so I'm just warning you that I am making this up 'cause it's fanfiction and I'm allowed to do that :) Well I tell you I enjoy writing this so I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it :)**

Lex could barely stand the pain. Why had they not given anything to help her pass the pain? She wanted something for it . . . anything. It hurt her so much she just wanted to die.

The yautja believed that pain'd make you stronger and so Lex was given nothing for her hard labor pain. Her pain felt like many warriors were stabbing her all over her body and her scrunched hands that gripped two slim metal polls began to go numb. Her body was wet with all the sweat that was forced out of her as she attempted to push her child out. After an hour of trying she began to give up for she couldn't get the child out and the doctors wondered if she was big enough for it to come out.

After failed attempts of pushing the doctors decided to cut Lex just a bit so the child would have enough room to come out. They would not cut her more for if she could not get her own child out then she should not be a mother. Lex's cries were loud and painful as she tried to get her child out, but it was so hard. Lex grew more tired with every push to get her child out but it wouldn't come out and so she feared both their lives would be taken.

Lex wished Scar was there, but he was off in battle and would probably not be back in another month. She wished he was there for he would always lift her spirit and give her enough strength to get whatever she was doing done. But Scar wasn't there and so she had to deal with the problem herself. She had to be tough . . . she had to be a warrior even though she was not fighting with weapons or against other yautja . . . she was fighting the death of her child . . . and herself.

The doctors could see she was fading fast as her strength began to fail her. If she died then so would her child, but Lex didn't want this. She wanted, at least, that if she died then her child to live. She didn't want Scar to have nothing . . . she just wanted to give him their child.

Lex then brought out the last of her strength for one last push to get her child out and, sure anough, the child came out. Lex looked and saw the doctors grab her child covered in blood from coming out and take it off to see if it was alright. Lex began to lose alot of blood for the child had ripped her up pretty good coming out. She gave a smile seeing and hearing her child give loud cries and wiggle everywhere as the doctors wipped the blood off it and check to see if everything was normal.

Lex then used the last of her strength and so everything went black as she went to take rest for her weak body. She didn't know if she was dead or not, but now she didn't care if she did die for her child was safe and well. The girls were right about yautja children . . . they certainly took the breath out of you, but was it literaly? Lex would soon find out.

Time passed by and soon Lex had, somehow, opened her eyes. She didn't know she had the strength to and so she was somewhat glad she was still alive. Lex awoke to a quiet room with no one but herself and the eldar there. She saw that he held her child who was quietly making small squeaks like normal newborns.

She didn't mind him holding him for after all that was his grand child. Lex was just glad it was well. The eldar soon saw she was awake and so bent down and gave the child to her. Lex slowly and weakly opened her arms as the eldar gave her her child to hold.

The bundle was wrapped in a off-white blanket as Lex looked at it. She saw that it looked quite healthy for a child who was born a month early. She also saw how much it looked like Scar. She wasn't really expecting on it looking like her in the first place.

Lex didn't mind though. She was just glad her child was alive. The child was still large and heavier than a normal human newborn so Lex knew that this was truly going to be her first and only child just like the others said. Lex was lucky to be alive. She was lucky for her child to be alive.

Not a moment to soon as the eldar handed Lex her child Scar came walking in. Lex was caught off-guard and so was surprised and shocked to see him there. She just guessed he heard what happened and so raced over here . . . or the battles he fought ended early and he was allowd to go home. As Scar came by her side the eldar decided to leave them so they could have a moment alone with their child.

Scar came and sat next to Lex just gazing at his child who had begun to let out a couple of small cries. Lex bounced the newborn up and down a bit to calm it down and it worked, but not for long. Lex almost had tears in her eyes as she saw her child breathe and live. There were so many things that were supposed to go wrong, but they didn't . . . they were still here . . . both mother and child were still alive.

_I'm alive_, sniffed Lex as she looked at her child._ We're alive._

She then looked at Scar and smiled and said-

"Our child's alive."

She then looked at her newborn again as tears filled her eyes of proudness to be a mother and the joy of both of them being alive and well. She then said-

"I . . . was not awake when they annouced what it was so . . ."

Scar then unbunbled the blanket a little and showed Lex what the child's gender was. Lex then shook her head and smiled-

"Yea . . . that's a boy."

She then let out a small weak laugh at not trying to find out for herself. Soon her son began to cry and no matter what Lex did to try and make him be quiet he wouldn't stop crying. She then looked at Scar for help and said-

"I don't know what to do Scar . . . he won't stop."

Scar then tugged on a part of her shirt signaling her what to do. Lex knew what he meant and so shook her head saying-

"No, no, no, no. Scar I can't."

Scar tugged a second time, but still Lex resisted. Lex knew Scar meant to feed him, but Lex didn't want to. Lex looked at her son and saw he wouldn't stop crying unless his belly was filled. Like normal human newborns he had not teeth/fangs yet but still . . . Lex just didn't want to do it.

Lex was afriad of many things that would/could happen. No one told her how to feed a yautja child when they were hungry. She figured they were feed out of bottles and not the old fashioned way. Lex thought this race was advanced.

Scar tugged on it a final time as Lex said no a final time. Scar then had to do it himself. He'd make Lex feed him even if he had to force her, but she was so weak that there wasn't much forcing to do. Scar undid Lex's shirt and pushed their son up to her and he began feeding.

Lex just about jumped as Scar forced her child on her, but soon she found out that nothing happened. All the baby did was want to eat and be satisfied and he was. Lex let out a long sigh of relief as she held her child closet. Lex then leaned back in her bed as her child fed off her.

Scar just starred as he usually did but Lex was glad he was there, at least, on the day their son was born. She looked at him and smiled-

"Thanks Scar . . . for being here for us."

Lex didn't know if Scar was smiling through that mask of his, but soon he took it off and looked at his wife and child with his own eyes. There they stayed till the doctor came in and told them how the wife and child were fairing. He told them that everything was normal and that Lex did have a bit difficulty geting their son out but she did. He also told them that Lex was greatly injured where the child was and came out and so he would be their first and last child Lex would ever have for sure.

Lex understood. Gargteal and the others told her about this and also she didn't mind for she never wanted to go through another yautja pregnancy ever again. Lex had to spend a week in that hospital and after so she was allowed to return home. She went home with her husband and child with her.

Scar allowed Gargteal, Cortla, and Florrel to visit Lex and so Lex was glad for the company.

"Oh . . . let me see the baby," they smiled as they pushed each other to see the newborn.

"Relax," chuckled Lex holding the baby out for all to see. "You'll all get a chance to see him."

"Oh . . . he's so cute," smiled Cortla.

"A boy huh," smiled Gargteal. "I'll bet ya you almost died didn't you?"

"Just about," smiled Lex.

"You poor thing," sighed Florrel. "It must have been like having twins to you huh?"

"More or likely," smiled Lex remembering how difficult it was to give birth to him. "Hey, when do we get to pick out a name for him? I asked Scar, but he has nothing so far."

"Not again," sighed Florrel spinnng onher heels.

"What?" asked Lex. "Is it another law again?"

"Yup," smiled Cortla.

"If you have a boy then you have to go to the male ceramony," wrote Gargteal. "It is accustomed to all male newborns. At that ceramony they are named by the father and cut."

"Cut as in like circumcised?" asked Lex.

"Oh no we cut these," wrote Gargteal tugging on one of the child's dreadlocks.

"Why?" asked Lex seeing nothing really wrong with them.

"Don't ask me huney, ask the one who made the law," wrote Gargteal. "My guess is it's some male thing about the dreadlock length. Male yautjas already have long ones at birth and so they get them cut at the male ceramony and then they let them grow back showing their true age."

"How far will they cut them?" asked Lex.

"Just to about here," wrote Gargteal pointing to about half of her son's dreadlocks.

"Well at least it's not all the way off," smiled Lex. "This place and it's laws is so strange."

"Get used to it huney," smiled Gargteal.

"I'm just gonna have to ain't I?' sighed Lex.

Then just as they were about to leave Lex asked the girls one last thing

"Wait," she asked stopping them.

"Yes, what is it?" asked Florrel.

Lex paused for a moment wondering if she should ask them, but they were friends and so they should know why she wishes to know. She asked them-

"When do they start getting teeth?"

* * *

And so after a week of their child being in this world Lex and Scar attended the male ceramony. The eldar was the one who was going to 'cut' him and so Lex just watched as they took her child and did the ceramoy. Most of Scar's relatives were there and so Lex guessed he must have come from a long warrior line. She then knew that her son would more or likely become a warrior just like his family line.

Scar stood next to his father as he took his grandson and then a large knife and cut his long dreadlocks their normal length they should be for a newborn. Lex learned that as he grew then his dreadlocks would get longer and show his age. Lex learned many things at that ceramony like what Scar decided to name him.

"Please be something I can pronounce," prayed Lex.

"Ra'Kar," said Scar as he inclined his head to his father.

The eldar did the same as he raised the child to all and said-

"Ra'Kar!"

Then all there echoed-

"Ra'Kar!"

Lex was glad that it was an easy name to say and write and so she smiled and sighed in relief. They brought their son home that day with everything in order and with his new name . . . Ra'Kar. As Lex laid him down to sleep she placed a hand gently over him and smiled and said-

"Ra'Kar . . . I like that name."

Scar then came up behind Lex and touched her gently on the shoulder as he, too, came to gaze at his son. He was proud to have a son that was healthy and alive and he was proud that his warrior wife bared him into this world. Lex then leaned against Scar as her eyes wouldn't leave her son. She then asked Scar-

"Do you think he'll be like the other normal yautja children?"

Scar just tilted his head a bit and Lex wondered the same thing.

"Maybe not, but he's still just as normal to me."

All then went to bed that night and rested for the next day in parenthood.


	9. Homesick

**Hot Shot's girl: READ THIS WARNING, 'cause apparantly some people don't get it right that I am MAKING THIS UP. Oh no I'm not mad it's just I'm tired of people saying that's not how this, that's not the way this, I KNOW ALRIGHT. I am just making this up, I always have been and that is why it's called fanfiction so please just to make sure everyone gets it right I . . . AM . . . MAKING . . . THIS . . . UP. There . . . now that I got that out of my system please enjoy the chapter I just wrote or else I'll put these stupid warnings in the sequal and I know how much of you people hate these things:D So enjoy.**

It had been four years and ever Ra'Kar had grown. He was about the size of a normal four year old, but he acted like a two year old for predators age more slow thean normal humans, but Ra'Kar still had a bit of his mother in him like heighth wise. He was always about two inches under the normal height of a regular yautja, but he had still quite a few way to grow. He was still pretty small to where Lex could bundle him up and tie him to her back and walk around buying and getting things she needed like food, or on other occaisions, toys for Ra'Kar.

Lex was out in the market early in the morning and Ra'Kar happened to be up at that time and so she brought him with her. He enjoyed taking trips with her for sometimes his place got very boring and he was ever excited to see new things every day. Lex placed him on her back and let him hang as she shopped for groceries, and, if her son was good the whole trip, toys. She always bought the food first and the food she enjoyed the most was their fruit and so she bought tons and tons of fruit.

"Hello Lex," smiled one of the regular market yautja that she bought from. "Glad to have you come to my store again."

"I love your fruit so I can't resist," smiled Lex as she grabbed a couple of oval orange fruit.

"Oh, look at Ra'Kar," he smiled as he saw Ra'Kar strapped to her back. "He's getting so big."

"Yes, I know," smiled Lex as she gave him a fruit.

Ra'Kar began to start eating it, but then started crying.

"Oh, what's wrong with him?" asked the market yautja.

"He's getting his teeth in," sighed Lex. "That's why I'm glad he can eat whole fruit now."

The market yautja let out a couple of chuckles and then asked Lex-

"May I see him Lex?"

"Oh, sure," smiled Lex as she turned around so the market yautja can look at Ra'Kar straight.

"Look what I have Ra'Kar," he smiled as he brought out a handmade toy that he made for the crying child.

Ra'Kar's eyes got so big as he saw the toy came to him. He quickly took the toy and began playing with it.

"Uh, now Ra'Kar," said Lex seeing him have a toy. "You know you can't get a toy till after mommys done . . . hhh, what can I say . . . I think I spoiled him too much."

"Oh, I think he'll be fine," smiled the market yautja. "How's your husband doing?"

"Well he goes to battles and wars at day and then comes home at night. Ra'Kar loves him. He will never go to bed unless he sees his father," chuckled Lex. "It gets tiring sometimes, but hey . . . that's the way of the yautja."

"True," smiled the market yautja.

"Well Ra'Kar's getting a little whiny again so I better head off to that toy shop he loves so much," sighed Lex.

"Very well, you take care now Lex," smiled the market yautja.

"I will bye," smiled Lex as she turned and left.

The last thing the market yautja saw was Ra'Kar waving good-bye to him and so he just waved back. After the trip to the toy shop Ra'Kar was pleased and so Lex went back home. He began to get a little whiny again and so she decided to give him his bath. There was so many toys in the bath of his that it looked like a city ontop of the water. Ever it made Lex laugh.

After his bath she decided to teach him some of her language like she had been doing since the day he was born. He spoke yautja well, but Lex wanted to be able to have good conversation with him when he was older and so began to teach him her own language. He began to learn quite a couple of things and words from his mother and so began speaking in her language many a time. As the night passed away Ra'Kar bagn to get sleepy, but when ever Lex tried to put him to bed he resisted.

"Ra'Kar you're tired now come on. You can see daddy tomorrow night," said Lex as she tried to bring her son to bed.

"No, no," he yawned as he rubbed his eyes.

"Yes, yes," said Lex as she took him up and walked to his room.

But before she entered they heard the sound of the door opening. Ra'Kar immediately woke up and struggled out of his mother's grasp and was going to run to the door, but Lex quickly grabbed him and pulled him to her side.

"Wait," she smiled as she bent down to his height and gazed at the hallway to where they would see Scar walk past. "Where's daddy?"

Ra'Kar could barely hold his inticipation in as he jumped in excitement a little. Lex then smiled and said, as Scar walked past the hallway to their direction-

"There's daddy!"

"Daddy!!" smiled Ra'Kar as he ran straight into his arms.

Scar bent down and outstreched his arms to let his young son run right into them. Scar then picked him up and held him close, but he wasn't too pleased with him speaking human. He looked at Lex and Lex could tell by the way he tilted his head to her and gazed at her, even though he hadn't taken his mask off yet, that he wasn't too happy with his child speaking human language.

"What?" smiled Lex pushing her shoulder out. "I want to be able to have a normal conversation with him when he's old enough."

Scar then placed Ra'Kar down and then held up his finger for him to wait while he got a present for his child. He then took out his knife and let Ra'Kar have it. Ra'Kar loved playing with weapons but Lex hated it when Scar would give their child sharp objects to play with.

"Scar!" she complained as she came to Ra'Kar and ripped the blade out of his hand. "THIS is not a play toy!"

Scar just let out a laugh and then gave Ra'Kar a real presant. It was a toy blade that was not sharp at all to where Ra'Kar couldn't cut or hurt himself. Lex just smiled as she gave Scar's weapon back to him and said-

"You know I hate it when you do that."

She then gave him a kiss on the cheek and then turned to take Ra'Kar to bed.

"No, no," whinned Ra'Kar.

"You need your rest," said Lex, but not matter how much Lex struggled Ra'Kar would not move he was just too strong for her.

Lex then sighed and let go of Ra'Kar and turned to Scar and said-

"Can you help?"

Scar then looked at his son who was relunctant to move then swooped him up in his arms with ease and took him to bed. He got him to sleep by telling him he wouldn't give him a presant the next time he came back home. He then came to Lex who just smiled as she said-

"Well I wish I was that strong to put him to bed."

Scar just chuckled a bit as he came behind his bride and rested his hands on her shoulders. Lex placed one hand on his and then sighed and said-

"I really wish you would stay home, but it's your duty to be a warrior . . . it was mine as well, but then I became a mother."

She then turned to Scar and smiled at him. She then took of his facemask and gazed into his deep brown eyes. She couldn't exactly remember the time when those eyes frightened her.

"This face . . ." she smiled. "Used to scar me."

She then laid her head on his chest and sighed and said-

"But not anymore."

She then backed up and continued her smile and by her body movements Scar could tell she wanted something.

"You know what today is right?"

Scar just tilted his head in confusion. Lex could always remember something that he found not worth remembering. Lex got tired of him not remembering. After the third year of forgeting she thought she'd get used to it.

Lex gazed down in disappointment and then sighed and said-

"It's our . . . aniversery."

Scar then remembered that humans cherished certain days of the year like Christmas, Halloween, Easter, New years, and . . . aniverserys. Scar knew this was important to Lex, but he had not the time to remember.

"You think after a while I should be used to this," Lex sighed as she turned to leave.

But before she could leave the room Scar caught her hand and pulled her towards him. Lex said not a word as Scar caressed the side of her face slowly. She just closed her eyes and she felt her husbands affection towards her.

"If I cannot remember then remind me," whispered Scar softly in her ear.

Scar had been with Lex for four years and so knew her well. He cared for her and he knew how much she cared about him. She used to not like being around him, but after the birth of Ra'Kar Lex had begun to fall in love with Scar more and more and her affection for him now was ever stronger, but it began to slip away as Scar kept forgeting their aniversery. But now Scar was ready to show how much he wanted to make her happy.

Even predators could care and love and this Lex soon knew. Scar took Lex and decided to try and rekindle the flame. Lex expected a gift, but what Scar gave her was good enough. Soon she had not began to expect a gift she just expected love from him.

The next day Scar had to leave again, but he would return that night and she would be ready for him. Lex watched her son play the next day out on the patio and as she watched him play she began to wondered many things. They had many plants out on their patio and so many a time Ra'Kar would pull them up to look for animals in the earth. One time he found a shrew looking animal and so gazed at it for a while till he decided to squeeze it to death just to watch it's blood come out of its body.

Lex saw this and so ran up to him and smacked him on thehand saying-

"NO!"

She then took the animal out of Ra'Kar's hand and saw it couldn't be saved. She then sighed and looked at her child. She then pulled him inside to wash his hands off and so she decided to have a little talk to him.

"Ra'Kar that was very bad! You never kill anything less it's for your protection or you want to eat it . . . did you want to eat it?"

"No," smiled Ra'Kar. "But it was fun!"

"Fun?" said Lex not believeing what she was hearing. "Boy did I teach you that?"

"It was fun mommy," jumped Ra'Kar.

He was getting too much like the normal yautjas. To kill for sport and fun.

"Well if you do that again I will have no choice but to spank you you hear me? I can't have you disobeying me again Ra"kar!" said Lex.

"I'm sorry mommy," said Ra'Kar as he hugged her legs and looked up at her with puppy dog eyes.

Lex then sighed and smiled at him. She couldn't stay mad at him for long so she pushed him outside and said-

"Alright, go play, just don't let it happen again."

"Okay mommy," smiled Ra'Kar as he ran off playing.

Lex then wondered about his future. She wondered what he'd become. Would he become like his father and hunt for fun? Would he have to go through his manhood ritual like the others? If so she didn't want that for her baby, but it was the law and there was nothing she could do.

Lex wanted her son to, at least, see her homeplanet and where she came from. She wanted him to see her friends and family and people she knew. Even though he looked like an alien she knew they would not tell. Just a visit . . . just for her son.

She was homesick and she wanted Ra'Kar to see her homeworld at least once in his life. This was the perfect opportunity. She then looked at her child and said-

"Hey Ra"Kar."

Ra'Kar came up to his mom giving her a small flower saying-

"Yes mommy?"

"Thank-you," smiled Lex taking the flower. "How would you like to go on a trip?"

"Yea!" smiled Ra'Kar.

"Okay let's go," she smiled as she took his arm and went to their small ship she flew getting around the planet.

It was a small ship, but she knew it could get to her planet with enough fuel to get there and back. But before she left she left a note for Scar explaining that she decided to take 'vaction' for a while and not to worry. After she wrote that she left the planet and was on her way to earth. She hoped Scar wouldn't get made at her, but more or likely he would, but Lex decided to fix her concentraion on her journey.

She was driving smoothely and couldn't wait to see her big blue planet again. She decided to put the ship on autopilot when she decided to check on Ra'Kar.

"Nice and fastened in," she smiled as she tightened the belt a little.

"I'm fine mommy," smiled Ra'Kar kicking his little feet a little.

Lex then kissed him on the forehead and then went to go back to her seat, but before she could the ship was hit by something. Lex was knocked to the side of the ship, but she soon got back to her seat.

"Mommy," cried Ra'Kar.

"It's okay Ra'Kar," gasped Lex as she took the ship off autopilot to see she had entered an astroid feild. "I got this."

But the field just kept getting thicker and thicker till it forced her down into a foggy planet. Lex couldn't see where she was going and so tried to find her way in the thick fogged planet. Unknown thing hit her ship and made it tilt to the left and right.

Soon it began to break off parts of the ship and caused it to fall straight down instead of landing. They hit the ground hard and began to roll and skid till unknown objects stopped it and rested their ship. The alert lights flashed on and off as Lex regained her balance.

"Ra'Kar!" she called as she picked herself up.

She couldn't hear him crying and so was afraid. She made it to where she left him and saw him still sitting there. He was alive, but scared. Lex then took him up and held him tight when he began to cry.

"It's okay Ra'Kar, it's all okay," gasped Lex as she made her way out of the ship and onto the planet.

The planet was breathable and very foggy and it was very muddy. Lex didn't know where she was but the ship was so badly tattered up that it couldn't send out a becon to the others. Lex didn't know what to do. What had she done?

It was all her fault they were trapped on that planet. What were they going to do if the others didn't know?


	10. Apologies And Perfect Endings

**Hot Shot's girl: Same old warning guys and the last one at that. Yup you guessed it, this is the last chapter of my story and so I will try and make it good alright. Thank-you all for reading and making this one of my popular stories on fanfiction, and thank-you for going along with this all _made up_ story:) Here's the last chapter of different worlds so enjoy peeps-**

Scar walked in his home after a long battle and just wanted to relax and enjoy some time with his family. He dropped all his weapons to the ground for he was a bit too tired to put them up in their rightful spots. After all, Lex would pick them up and put them back anyways. He sighed and came over to the table where there was a small note ontop of it and so took it and read it, but the moment after he read the whole note he tossed the paper down and gathered all his weapons again and ran out of his home to tell his father.

* * *

Lex looked around and found she had no clue to where she was. She tried looking on her monitors, but they were broken as well. If there was anything dangerous on this planet she had nothing to defend herself and her baby with. She was not prepared to go into battle, but on vactaion and who would bring weapons on a vactaion? 

She let Ra'Kar down and left his side only for a moment till she returned and placed herself on a the stump of some alien tree and just thought to herself. Ra'Kar could see his mother scared and very worried and aggrivated about everything that had happened. Lex covered her hand with her mouth to try and stop the tears that was swelling in her eyes and her body from shaking. She was so scared for herself and her child.

How would the others find them, what would Scar do? She certainly didn't know what to do and so wondered what it would have been like if she had just stayed home. She knew it was her own fault for being so homesick. Now, because of her stupidity, she and her son would have to pay the price.

Lex then looked over at Ra'Kar who was joyfully playing with some of the strange plants on the planet and saw that he didn't have a care in the world. This gave her a small smile seeing her son enjoying things no matter the situation he was in. She wished she could be like that, but she knew better. She could think for herself and know there could be no way they could be saved.

Ra'Kar then came up to his mother and gave her a strange pink flower saying-

"Here mommy."

Lex smiled and took the gift from her child. She then placed her hand upon his head and rubbed it a bit just wondering how to get the both of them back home safely.

"Mommy," said Ra'Kar as he pointed into the deep fog. "I see some'ing."

"What is it dear?" asked Lex trying to see.

She couldn't see anything and, but she could certainly hear it. It wasn't a pleasant sound either. It was the sound of a monster . . . a creature that came to devour them. Lex quickly took her child to her and held him close to her and looked around wondering if there were more.

She could hear the sound coming from all around them and ever she was afraid, not for her life . . . Lex then looked at her son who had soft eyes just looking to her for protection . . . but for his. Lex then pushed Ra'Kar to her shoulder and kept on high alert less they decide to show themselves to them.

* * *

Scar came into a meeting for the eldars and came to his father and said- 

"Father, my wife has left me and taken our child!"

The eldar turned to his son and asked him-

"Will she come back or has she left you for good?"

"She will come back. She said she wanted to show Ra'Kar her homeworld."

"She is not sapposed to leave us," said the eldar taking Scar out of the meeting and speaking in private.

"I know that father. I MUST find her and our child. I MUST bring them back home so they are to never do it again," said Scar with a couple of growls and clicks.

"Very well Scar," said the Eldar. "I shall come with you. Gather some guards. You never know what could have happened to them."

"I shall father," bowed Scar as he turned and left.

Scar gathered the guards and warriors while the Eldar made ready their ship. It was a larger ship than the one Lex took and so it could take longer to get to earth if that is where they were. They decided to us somewhat of a tracking device to find where Lex and Ra'Kar was, but the tracking device on Lex's ship was destoryed and so they knew not where they were.

"Why is it not working?!" growled Scar wanting to find his wife and child as soon as he could.

"It could have been destroyed in a crash of some sort," said one predator.

"No!" gasped Scar not wanting to believe his family was dead.

"We can use the recording system to find where they last were according to the last entry from the ship's tracking," said another predator.

"Then do it," said the Eldar watching the monitors show where his daughter-in-law and grandson was last.

They went through the system and found the last entry made from the tracking on Lex's ship and found that it was last seen over two planets. One of the planets had a well civilized race and great friends to the predators, but the other planet was nothing but wilderness and contained nothing but monsters for them to go and hunt.

"There," said the Eldar. "They could have ditched and seeked refuge umong our great friends, but since they was closer to the other planet there is a great possiblity they ditched there and if so they could either be dead, or . . ."

"They'll kill her!!" cried Scar his eyes getting wide with the fear for his wife and child. "We have to land there!"

"But Scar we don't know if that is where they landed," said the Eldar.

"It is our best shot and if she didn't then at least she's safe, but if she did then we are wasting, perhaps, time for their lives!!" cried Scar. "Those monsters can smell our blood . . . it actracts them, but they cannot smell humans and if I know Lex as well as I think I know she would rather die then let those creatures eat her child."

"Then we must go!" said the eldar turning. "I pray they are well."

"As do I father," sighed Scar his stomach on edge. "As do I."

* * *

The growls got louder and louder till it was nearly behind Lex. When the creatures finally showed themselves Lex screamed at seeing a giant worm looking thing with razor sharp teeth and rough skin just ready to swallow them both in one gulp. 

"Mommy," said Ra'Kar digging his head into her shoulder.

"Don't move dear," gasped Lex holding Ra'Kar ever tighter. "I think the react to movement and smell."

"What do they smell mommy?" asked Ra'Kar poking his head up.

But then one of them attacked soon after following the other one, but Lex dodged them both, but just barely. The other one just followed the other two as they attempted to follow Lex and have their dinner. Lex ran as far and as fast as she could, but only more came and she could not get rid or our run them all. What was she going to do?

"Mommy what are they?" asked Ra'Kar ever holding tigher onto his mother.

"I don't know," gasped Lex looking around for some place, any place to hide, but it was too foggy to see anything.

Lex then had tripped over a uproot and dropped Ra'Kar. She was about to get up but her legs felt the rough worm rub her leg and so she turned to see it rise above her. She covered her body waiting for the teeth to seek in, but she saw that it could not smell her, but smelt another . . . Ra'Kar. Lex looked past her and saw Ra'Kar standing up standing as still as possible as a worm rose behind him he then stuttered with fear saying-

"M-mommy-y."

"RA'KAR!!!" cried Lex trying to get up as fast as she could.

She then grabbed him before the worm could sink its teeth in him and took off on a sprint. She couldn't keep running, but knew they would follow her for she moved and they could smell Ra'Kar, but not her and so she wondered why. She then placed herself next to a tree and made sure they were still a fair distance. She then turned to her son who asked-

"We lose them mommy?"

"Not yet son," gasped Lex as she took off one of her shoulder plate and placed Ra'Kar down for a minute.

Lex then took the plate and pressed down as hard as she could to get blood coming out of her palm. It did and so she began to rub it all over her son. Ra'Kar kept quiet as his mother did this to him. Lex soon ran out of heavy blood on that hand and so she cut her other hand and wiped Ra'Kar down with all her blood from her hands that she could spare.

It hurt her alot, but she would sacrifice anything for the safety of her child . . . even her own life. She then took some clothes and wrapped them around her hands and then looked at Ra'Kar and said-

"Now you have to promise mommy something alright?"

"Okay," smiled Ra'Kar shaking his head like any small and young child would.

"Now mommy is going to be away fro a while chasing those things off and away from you okay? So be a good boy and stay right here till I get back, promise?" asked Lex.

"I pr-promise," swallowed Ra'Kar shaking his head.

"Good boy," smiled Lex as she kissed him one last time on the head and them left.

Ra'Kar looked around and only saw that the fog had began tolift a bit off the ground to where he could be able to see where he was at. Later he heard the sound of running water, or at least a pond of some sort. He then looked and found that he was indeed near a pond and so he decided to go and check it out as his curiosity took hold of him. He bent down and decided to toss some things by the pond side into the water just for fun, but soon it wasn't so fun to him.

He sat down and so picked up a hand full of water and then dropped it back in the pond. He then began to splash up the water and let it fall upon him beginning to wash the blood off him that made the worm creatures not be able to smell him, but he was too little too young to care.

* * *

"Alright, we are right over the planet shall we go down?" asked the guards. 

"No," said Scar stepping forward ready for battle. "I shall go down and if I find them I'll will bring them back."

"Be careful my son," said the Eldar.

And so Scar turned, placed his mask on, and then left to go to the planet to find his family.

* * *

Ra'Kar had pretty much gotten all the blood off him as he played in the water, but soon he wanted to try and swim in the pond, but he found he couldn't swim so good and so tried to get out, but he was deep in the water struggling to get out. He moved his body towards the shore, but it would take him a while with his short little legs and all, but he didn't need to use them as soon as Lex came back and picked him up and ran. She had no time to ask why he had wipped all her blood of him for the worm monsters close on her tail were too distracting. Lex glanced behind her and saw the creatures nearing but when she looked back she found her body falling towards the ground . . . she had tripped and so causing her to drop her child. 

She looked and saw the worms pass her and go to her child. They surrounded him and he was defenseless and she could not protect him with nothing.

"NO RA'KAR!!" cried Lex as the largest worm jabbed down to eat Ra'Kar.

But then it was stopped as Scar implanted his combi stick in the side of it's forehead just like he did with the alien queen. Lex got up as Scar landed before her and then charged in the circled worms to get his child out of their way. He then used his smart disk to get free from the circle and so ran to Lex and gave Ra'Kar to her. Lex took her child and then looked at the worms coming for round two.

"Scar!" she cried warning him of their atacks behind him.

Scar turned and so took out his nagita staff and jabbed two together making the others halt behind them. Scar then held them firmly there to make sure they were surely away from his wife and their child. He then turned his head to Lex and roared at her crying-

"GO!!!!"

Lex stood there for a moment seeing Scar in an aweful situation and it was all her fault. He was just protecting them. After another roar from Scar Lex turned and ran back the other way soon running into a yautja ship. Lex boarded the ship and was greated with the Eldar.

"Here, take him!" said Lex handing Ra'Kar to his grandfather.

Lex then ran to get some weapons. She suited up and readied for battle. She was ready to fight along side her husband. She then ran back outside to join her husband and fight those monsters.

"Lex wait!" said the Eldar, but it was too late she was gone.

Ra'Kar seemed fine though he was just interested on the device on his grandfather's wrist. The Eldar saw him toying with it and so took it off and threw it to the ground saying-

"Alright you can play with it . . . what's the worst you could to."

And so he put Ra'Kar down and he just happily played with the wrist bomb pushing every button he could, but if he couldn't press the right buttons then he couldn't activate it and the Eldar knew he was just a child so everything would be well.

* * *

Lex ran back to help Scar and found that his whole right arm had been engulped by one of the worms and so Lex shot blades right at the monster's brains and knocked it right off Scar setting him free. He was thrown to the ground and so Lex ran to him and helped him up. He was terribly hurt though. 

"Oh Scar I am so sorry," she cried as she hugged him a bit.

Scar looked at her and then at the other monsters they needed to fight off . . . together. Lex knew what he was thinking and so nodded and placed her mask down and readied for a battle. She took out her combi stick and jumped before them slicing their raw hide everywhere. She was glad to be rid of more for they gave her quite a pain running from them trying to protect her child from them.

Now she could be the warrior she was trained to be. To protect that which she loved. Lex had impailed one of the creatures straight through the mouth as she slid under it and it tried to bit her. Scar then jumped over her and brung his nagita staff down slicing the worm in half making guts and slim fling everywhere.

Lex didn't care though for she was more concentrated on the others trying to kill her and eat her husband. Lex then used her plasma caster to blow most of them up to nothing but buckets of slim and guts. They then had enough to to get themselves together and run and so that is what they did. They made it onto the ship and just as the ship began to take off Ra'Kar had pressed a few more buttons till he grew bored with it not doing anything and so tossed it out while his parents came in.

Lex helped Scar sit down and then came to pick up Ra'Kar, but as she did the ship tossed and turned like a blast of something had hit them or nearly hit them.

"What was that?!" gasped Lex as she looked out the window.

All then saw the blue lights of the wrist bomb's explosions. Lex sat next to Scar as they gazed outside. They then looked at each other then at their child then at each other again and last out the window wondering would have happened if Ra'Kar hadn't had tossed the bomb out. After they were heading smoothly back to their homeplanet Lex felt bad making them come after her like some stray horse.

After her wounds were healed she came to the Eldar and told him how sorry she was for getting them all into that mess back there on the planet. The Eldar inclined his head towards her in understandment and then he tilted his head towards Scar's room and said-

"I believe Scar needs to hear your apologizes the most Lex."

And so Lex bowed a bit and then came to Scar who was sitting on his bed seeing how well his arm had healed in the last half hour. Lex cupped her hands together as she came to Scar who had his back turned to her. How was she going to say this?

"Scar?' she said coming nearer to him.

But still Scar paid more attention to his healing arm. Lex bowed her head as she stood next to him so to be seen out of the corner of his eye. She stood there for a moment not saying a word till Scar would at least look at her. When he did Lex tried to speak, but it took her a couple more moments to say anything at all.

"Scar I want to say I'm sorry for putting you and everyone else through this. I know I had no right to leave and take Ra'Kar with me just to see my home planet . . . but I wanted him to see it and I at least wanted to see my old friends . . . how ever many you and the others didn't kill."

Scar still had his mask on so it was hard to tell what his face was expressing, but Lex still continued anyways-

"I know you must have been worried . . ."

"I feared you had left me," said Scar turning his head from her.

This caught Lex off-guard as Scar spoke again like he hadn't in a long time. She sort of smiled at hearing how much Scar cared for her. She then shook her head a bit and said-

"I would never Scar. You are just as much as everything to me as I am to you."

Scar then stood up to Lex and just starred at her silently for a moment. He then looked at her marriage mark and said-

"I remember when you got this . . . you were so scared."

Lex then grasped his hand and looked up to him as she came inches away from his chest as she said-

"But I learned to love you and let go of that fear . . . for you . . . and our son."

Scar then began to carress the side of Lex's face. Lex just closed her eyes to capture in the feeling of his soft touch on her face. She then realized how much heartache she had put him through.

"I am so sorry," she sighed softly her heart fluttering every time Scar would touch her like that.

Scar then pushed Lex gently down on the bed and placed his body ontop of hers. He starred at her for a long moment again remembering why he loved her so much. She was a tough as a warrior but as gentle as a spring breeze. Armor upon armor was very uncomfortable but Lex erased that from her mind as Scar's body fit just right into hers.

Scar then took off his mask to look at Lex with his own eyes and whispered to his wife-

"Tell me how much you're sorry Lex."

Lex just smiled and shook her head. She smiled and whispered back to him-

"I will Scar."

As the morning came and the light of the sun filled the ship all knew they had arrived back to their home planet. They were glad they made it there so quickly but there were some people that didn't mind the long ride. Ra'Kar had entered his parents' room and came up to Scar who was sleeping peacefully till what Ra'Kar did.

"Daddy, daddy," poked Ra'Kar hitting his father over and over on the head till he woke up and looked at him.

Scar didn't get much sleep last night so he really wished Ra'Kar would not do this. He woke up and said-

"What?!"

"Shhh," said Ra'Kar placing a finger on his mouth. "Mommy's sleeping."

"Well she ain't now," sighed Lex as she placed an arm around Scar's torso looked over him to see her little boy/living alarm clock.

Lex just smiled as she leaned her head on Scar's neck just gazing at Ra'Kar. Lex then gave Scar a kiss on the neck as they sat up and Scar took Ra'Kar in his arms.

"How's my baby huh?" smiled Lex tickling the little fella a little.

Ra'Kar gave out the cutest childish laugh when the Eldar came in and saw them.

"Oh, I am so sorry," he apologized. "I lost track of him . . . the boy's a wanderer."

He then came and took Ra'Kar in his arms and headed out.

"And I thought you called yourselves the hunters," smiled Lex teasing one of Scar's dreadlocks.

The Eldar just turned to her and smiled a bit. He then said-

"Ah, but it is hard for a hunter to hunt another hunter."

"True I guess," said Lex laying back down. "But my boy is not a hunter."

"But it is in his blood," said the Eldar. "He'll be one soon enough."

He then began to leave when Ra'Kar looked out the window and said-

"Wait, wait."

"What is it Ra'Kar?" asked the Eldar looking at his grandson who had his eyes fixed on the city just outside the window.

"We home," he smiled as he hugged his grandfather.

Scar and Lex just smiled at hearing how smart their child was.

"He's a smart one he is," smiled the Eldar.

"Yes he is," smiled Lex as she gazed at Scar next to her.

Now all knew their lives would get back to normal. Even for Lex. She figured living like she did was as close to normal as she was going to get living with the yautja. And ever Lex was glad that she took that chance and got onboard the ship with her beloved Scar. For where would she be if she hadn't?

**Hot Shot's girl: The End. Okay I will write a sequel so be on the look out guys for you never know when it will pop up:) So until the sequel, bye;D**


End file.
